


just a touch of your love is enough (to take control of my whole body)

by doubledeepfried



Category: NU'EST, Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Foursome, M/M, indulging in ongdong2hyun, yes they are all boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doubledeepfried/pseuds/doubledeepfried
Summary: Dongho really thought his boyfriends all forgot his birthday.





	just a touch of your love is enough (to take control of my whole body)

**Author's Note:**

> just some shameless smut
> 
> a belated birthday fic for kang dongho 
> 
> title from touch by little mix 
> 
> (i've been watching too much produce48)

 “One strawberry shortcake please,” Dongho ordered while looking through the glass display at the bakery and pointing out the cake he wanted. Taking another scan over the rows and rows of small cakes, he bit his lip. Oh how he wished to eat them all. However, he patted his stomach area lightly, reminding himself that he would probably need to spend hours at the gym to work it off and he didn’t have any time today to do that. Especially since it was his special day. 

 

“The big or the small one sir?” The worker asked snapping him out of his daze. 

 

“The big one…” He replied softly his voice dropping from the happy tone he ordered with. Could he finish it by himself? He had no idea when his boyfriends would be home. In fact, he hadn’t talked much all day. Heaving a sigh, he watched the employee pack up the cake before paying and leaving with heavy shoulders. 

 

“I can’t believe I bought my own birthday cake,” Dongho grumbled as he walked out of the store sulking. When he woke up this morning from a kiss from Seongwu, he was hopeful for a happy birthday added to it. But there was none. Seongwu just wanted to wake him up in a special way. Then, Minhyun gave him a ride to work, letting Dongho pick the morning songs to sing along to and buying breakfast but he still didn’t hear the two magical words (but still got his kiss). THEN lunch came around and Dongho was excited that Jonghyun was taking him to a special new Vietnamese place AND paying. But it was as if it was a regular day again with the lunch date ending in a kiss. 

 

Dongho was going to burst once he got home confronting all his boyfriends if they really forgot his special day AND made him buy his own cake. He didn’t even know if they’d be home for dinner because each of them didn’t reply to his text to the group chat. The sulky bear couldn't help but pout to himself grumbling and kicking rocks a little too hard after he got off the bus reaching their small house. He looked through the window, frowning when all the lights were off and unlocked the door thinking if he wanted to order in or settle for instant noodles for his oh so special birthday dinner- 

 

“SURPRISE!” Startled by the streamers and bright lights,Dongho put his arms up in defense almost dropping his cake. All his friends were around, laughing at the cute reactions as his boyfriends stood in the middle going up to get their confused bear, who could only let out a relieved laugh. 

 

“I thought you guys forgot…” Dongho started as Minhyun took the cake box out of his hands, sitting him on the couch. 

 

“Do you really think we would forgot our boyfriend’s birthday?” Seongwu pouted snuggling up to his side while Dongho nodded naively. While the other two chuckled,Dongho looked at them while rubbing his neck sheepishly. At Dongho’s innocent reaction, everyone burst laughing with Seongwu pressing a kiss to his cheek to hide the blush.

 

“Now that the birthday boy is here, let’s get the party started!” Jonghyun shouted holding up his beer. Everyone cheered as Minhyun got the music started as Dongho sat in a happy daze grinning up at his three boyfriends. 

 

\---

 

“I love you guys so much. I really do even though I was ready to cuss you guys out on the way home,” Dongho giggled at his own confession. The others chuckled at the birthday boy’s cuteness almost wanting to pinch his cheeks. It was now only the four of them with the lights were now dimmed. Some candles lit and they were snacking away. It made Dongho warm inside especially with Seongwu’s legs on top of his and leaning on Minhyun’s shoulder. 

 

“Do you want your present now?” Seongwu suddenly asked as he got up. Dongho had forgot about presents already satisfied with just being with the three but he still nodded, watching Seongwu smile and the other two following suit. Curiously, Dongho sat in his spot, listening to the three murmur and laugh in the bedroom. Running his hands down his thighs to his knees, he was wondering what was taking so long. 

 

“Dongho~ Come here,” Jonghyun called after another five minutes and Dongho obeyed scurrying quickly. He opened the bedroom slowly almost dropping the bag of chips he was munching on. On the bed, his three boyfriends sat in the middle of the bed each covered in ribbons. Only ribbon. Red ribbon stretched all over their bodies with little bows tied at their neck, thighs and the base of their cocks. It made Dongho gulp realizing his gift was much more sexual than he thought. 

 

“Dongho-yah, we’re getting cold here. Care to warm us up?” Minhyun asked as Dongho made his way to the bed. Seongwu took his spot on his lap wrapping his arms around Dongho’s neck, Minhyun and Jonghyun at his sides. All eyes were on him, making him feel bare though be was the only one fully clothed. That wasn’t going to last long as Jonghyun already turned his head asking for a kiss as Minhyun and Seongwu worked on his clothes. Soon, he was only in his boxers already half hard just from one make out session (and Seongwu’s grinding on his thigh). 

 

“Dongie~ What would you like tonight? To fuck me? For Minhyunnie to fuck you? To suck Jonghyun off?” Seongwu asked shamelessly, making Dongho squirm biting his lip. 

 

“All of that…” 

 

“Hmm? I couldn’t hear you baby boy,” Jonghyun asked leaning in and brushing his lips on Dongho’s neck, stopping near a spot under his ear. 

 

“I-I want all of that!” 

 

“And what is  _ that _ ?” Minhyun teased as his hand glided across Dongho’s chest, fingertips brushing his nipples. Gasping, the birthday boy unconsciously arched his back, making the others coo. 

 

“I-I want to f-fuck Ongie… Minhyun hyung f-fuck me… and to suck daddy off,” Dongho stuttered and everyone groaned at how he used their nicknames. Seongwu took the first action gently pushing Dongho gently on his back and moved aside so Jonghyun could peck his lips. 

 

“Minhyunnie will prep Ongie while I prep you… Does that sound good birthday boy?” Dongho gulped but nodded firmly, watching as Jonghyun turned around his hard on hitting him in the face. While Dongho groaned, Jonghyun mentioned it was a treat for his big boy while he took off the straning boxers. He gave a kiss to the large length, pecking it once before grabbing the lube from Minhyun. While Jonghyun coated his fingers, he bit his lip unable to keep quiet as Dongho already had a hard grip on his thighs, taking his length in his mouth. The big baby boy was eager taking in the whole length, bobbing his head the best he could. He groaned in delight making Jonghyun shiver while he finally got in between Dongho’s legs. Circling his lubed finger around the hole, he could feel Dongho’s moans around his length feeling satisfied he could make Dongho feel so good just with one finger. 

 

“I’m putting it in,” Jonghyun warned while slipping the first finger in groaning at how tight Dongho already was. The room sounded with Dongho’s muffled moan and the whimpers from the side from Minhyun fingering Seongwu. Jonghyun looked up catching sight of Minhyun holding Seongwu in his lap already two fingers in. It seemed like he needed to catch up. However, he kept it slow, dragging out Dongho’s pleasure. Dongho couldn’t keep his moans in often throwing his head back in the sheets and pulling off Jonghyun’s length just to cover his mouth with the back of his hand. He was embarrassed he was spilling so many sounds but his boyfriends urged him to make more. 

 

“Dongie~ I want to hear how good you feel.” 

 

“Dongho-yah, show us how good you can be.” 

 

“Baby, second finger now. You’re doing so good.” 

 

Dongho could probably cry from all the compliments but mostly from the pleasure he felt from the stretch from just two fingers.  Seongwu and Minhyun came up to his sides, kissing his cheeks and neck. They hoped to relieve whatever pain from the fingers caused but it rather had a different effect. Dongho  could barely form words except ‘thank you’ and ‘more’ between his whimpers and whines. The three chuckled at how cute he was and Jonghyun took his fingers out getting a loud groan. 

 

“Don’t worry. We’ll make you feel so good baby,” Jonghyun reassured with a kiss as he helped Dongho sit up. Seongwu switched spots with him lying on his back and holding his legs up underneath his knees. Gulping, Dongho blushed at the sight of Seongwu spreading himself out for him. He had seen Seongwu spread himself out for them countless times but Dongho still blushed at the sight.

 

“Come here Dongie~ Fuck me~” With those five words, Dongho scooted forward with the help of Minhyun’s little pat on his butt. Jonghyun helped him slip a condom on and lube up before Dongho pressed himself to Seongwu’s hole. He leaned a little too forward at first, getting a surprise kiss when his face was levelled with Seongwu’s. The two giggled before Seongwu cupped his cheeks peppering his face with kisses. 

 

After all the sweet kisses, Dongho pressed in getting a lengthy moan from both of them. Biting his lip, he started moving shortly after just feeling how tight Seongwu felt around him, tearing up from how good it felt. From his overwhelment of emotion, he couldn’t move straight going at fast and slow paces, deep and shallow thrusts. He felt a little bad but he felt so good and his boyfriends were motivating him again. 

 

“You’re doing so well, Dongho,” Minhyun whispered in his ear holding him when he stopped for a moment panting from a fast pace. Up top, Jonghyun gave Seongwu a peck on the forehead to reward him for taking it so well while Minhyun gave his own kisses to Dongho. The birthday boy looked up eyes glazed with tears of pleasure and hands gripping Seongwu’s waist softly. 

 

“Are you going to fuck me now hyung?”

 

“Of course. I’m going to help you fuck Ongie too,” Minhyun replied as he held Dongho’s waist trailing his tip on Dongho’s hole. With his breath hitching, Dongho looked at Seongwu with excitement. The other shared the excitement, urging Dongho to come down to give him a kiss of anticipation. Jonghyun chuckled at the side at the two’s silly but cute actions before Minhyun slipped in, getting a gasp from all of them. 

 

Holding Dongho’s waist, Minhyun started slowly making sure his boyfriend wasn’t overwhelmed by the feeling in the back and front. Once he heard Dongho’s whine to get faster, he obeyed kissing up his neck to soothe whatever pain away. Dongho’s mind was spinning as the room filled with skin on skin slapping noises. He couldn’t hold the tears in his eyes, letting them streak his cheeks as he was filled with pleasure. 

 

“Do you still want to suck me off baby boy?” Jonghyun asked teasingly while Dongho wiped some tears still moaning from the action in the back and front. 

 

“Y-Yes please daddy. A-Ah?” With Dongho’s surprise answer and his cute parting of his lips, Jonghyun couldn’t help but comply putting his dick to Dongho’s red lips. 

 

“Are you sure you won’t be overwhelmed?” Jonghyun asked again just to be sure. However, his answer was Dongho reaching up to slide his cock past his lips looking up at Jonghyun with sultry dazed eyes. Groaning, Jonghyun stayed as steady as he could, his thighs already quivering from how seductive Dongho looked taking in all his boyfriends. 

 

Overwhelmed was an understatement by then to describe how Dongho felt. With Minhyun’s pace, Seongwu’s tightness and Jonghyun’s length, Dongho felt pleased in all aspects barely able to express himself other than his moans. When he got close, Dongho expressed it with pulling off of Jonghyun’s length, squeezing Seongwu’s waist and taking hold of one of Minhyun’s hands on his waist. He was silently asking permission to cum even though he didn’t even need to ask but Minhyun gave him a kiss in the neck as approval. He spilled out into the condom panting heavilt and pulling out of Seongwu. With Jonghyun’s help to tie it up and dispose of the used condom, Dongho took the chance to finish off Seongwu who was tearing up now at how kind Dongho was. The bigger wrapped his large hand around Seongwu’s length stroking just as fast as Minhyun was fucking him through his orgasm. 

 

Hearing Seongwu’s quick breathy moans was music to everyone’s ears and Dongho grinned that he could be the cause of it. He felt even more satisfied with the squirts of white splashing on his cheeks. Dongho went up to kiss Seongwu but before he can,Minhyun put in his final thrusts releasing in the condom. Dongho blushed as Seongwu could hear his moan so up close but  Seongwu gives him a kiss and a kitty lick to clean up his drying cum. Before they could go into a soft giggling fit, Dongho waved Jonghyun over who was watching at the side for the last bit. 

 

“Ongie can you help Dongie finish daddy off please?” Dongho asked and instantly blushed from the words he couldn’t believe slipped past his lips. 

 

“Since you said please,” Seongwu teased as they pulled Jonghyun so his length was between them. They both started with long licks up the shaft watching Jonghyun groan from the feeling. He was already stimulated enough and with just a few more licks and even bites around his balls, he was cumming all over their cheeks. Looking back down, Jonghyun’s mouth curved into a tired smile finishing his phone from the nightstand to snap a picture of his pretty boys. When Dongho finally laid down exhausted, Minhyun came in with towels. He handed one to Jonghyun who took to wipe down Ong while peppering kisses along his skin. Minhyun gave Dongho a long loving kiss before he dragged the towel along Dongho’s skin. 

 

“Did you like it?” He asked as he wiped while Dongho nodded softly.

 

“Mmm… loved it… I love you guys so much…” Dongho told all of them tiredly as they all chuckled taking a turn to peck his cheek. 

 

“And we love you too Dongho-yah,” Minhyun cooed before pecking his nose. Minhyun and Jonghyun cleaned themselves up before getting everyone in comfortable t shirts and shorts to sleep then got up on their two joined queen beds to sleep. Dongho was sandwiched between Jonghyun and Seongwu who had Minhyun clinging to his backside. 

 

Being in the center of all the warmth, Dongho felt so happy. Starting the day off with all the negativity, Dongho felt kind of embarrassed that he ever thought badly of his boyfriends because clearly they were the best. They could never forget his birthday and even made it the most sexy birthday yet. The best part of the day  however was that moment being all snuggled up having a late night talk and exchanging late kisses as each of them dozed off.

 

As Dongho’s eyes were fluttering close drowning out the sounds of Minhyun and Seongwu bickering, all he could think of was that they gave him a present that was all he could ever ask for: love. And he was grateful for it. 

**Author's Note:**

> this is kind of a mess but I just wanted it done and out. Hope you enjoy! I know also ongdong2hyun is a bit uncommon quartet but all 95s and just I love them. Sorry if the title is too long too ><
> 
> Shout out to alisus for helping with editing! 
> 
> hit up my writing acc @ausquishies on twitter and cc! 
> 
> Thanks for reading


End file.
